Will you change for me?
by Sakoshi Choco
Summary: Sakura finds out that Naruto looks exactly like her missing cousin. To fulfill her grandpa's final wish, she asks him to lie about being her long-lost cousin until her grandpa dies. He agrees, but soon their feelings get in the way of their plans. NaruSak
1. WHAT!

_Hey there! The story written earlier on my account was by my friend, stealing my ideas! I deleted it. So here is a story I REALLY wrote! ^^ Please, please, please review!_

* * *

"Naruto! The shelves!" Sasuke stuffed the money bag inside his pants, pointing frantically across the room, "I think there is expensive silk in there!"

Naruto nodded nervously as he opened the drawer, "Sasuke! If they catch us like last time, they could kill us!"

Ignoring him, Sasuke threw a pile of suitcases at Naruto. "Hurry! Carry these and run!"

Naruto sighed, carrying the suitcase and running out of the house. There, in front of the door was a pink-haired girl. The owner of the house.

Naruto stopped, staring at her in horror.

"W-What are you doing with my kimonos?" The girl asked in a confused tone, reaching out for the suitcase that the silk was falling out of.

Naruto gulped, he didn't know what to do. Without thinking, Naruto came up from behind her and took out a knife, taking it to her throat.

"…Shut up or I'll k-kill you!"

The pink-haired girl shut her mouth instantly. She didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection she shot a glance at her attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than her. His face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features so she could tell he was good-looking. But this was not a time to think about such things.

Naruto held a table knife at my throat, his hand shaking. "G-Give me all your money!"

The girl panicked but she knew what to do. She kicked him hard, right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. Sakura picked the suitcase and ran away from the blond boy and her house.

When Sakura realized what she had done, she turned around. I guess you could call her the dumbest person alive. She was afraid she had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. She turned back, running.

When she came back to the front door of her house, the blond boy was still lying on the floor. He was groaning softly. Sakura lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone. He shook his head no, "I don't think I'll be able to use _it _anymore." Sakura flushed.

"I'm so sorry," She said to him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars."

She placed the money in his hand and ran away. Away from her own home. Naruto looked at her with this weird expression that she couldn't read. Sakura left without turning back. She could tell the boy was watching her as she was walking away…

~**~

For a while, Naruto lay there on the ground. Sasuke was no where to be found but Naruto couldn't care less. He was thinking about the girl who had kicked him earlier. She was either the dumbest of the nicest girl he ever met. Using the wall for support, Naruto managed to get up.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke who was clutching on the bags of money from earlier. "Naruto, you have a new mission."

While Naruto was just still in my second year of middle school, he hung out with the bad people. He did bad things. It was either beat people up or get beaten. Chase people and run away from the cops. Stealing was Naruto's job. For Naruto growing up as an orphan, being bad was easy. Later on, Naruto became a member of a gang along with his best friend, Sasuke.

"We've decided you are going to do it."

"Do what?"

Sasuke dug through his pocket jeans and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. Naruto took it, and examined the picture. A girl with pink hair, green eyes and a large forehead…"Hey! The girl from before! The girl who kicked me!"

"Yeah. She's the owner of this house we just stole from…Anyway, she's the next heir to the infamous Haruno yakuza clan, a criminal organization who specializes in assassination."

"You serious? A Haruno?" How could that nice and innocent girl be a Haruno?

"Turns out the Haruno clan has loads of money. Enough money to live without worries." Sasuke frowned, "But the money is only available to the heir of the family."

"Hey but it's a girl right? She's gonna get ALL that money?"

Sasuke shook his head, "She's going to share it with her husband."

"I don't get it…What's all this got to do with me?

"You're going to get the money."

"…How?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead, "You idiot! You're going to make her fall in love with you and then you marry her!"

"WHAT?!"

"Then you get the money!"

"WHAT?!"

"But….then you must kill her."

Naruto's body tensed, "…WHAT?!!!!!!"

~**~

"I saw a boy like Daisuke today!"

Sakura sighed, "Grandpa, he's been missing for 12 years. How can he still be ali-"

"I'm going to find him." Her grandpa snapped sternly.

Twelve years ago when Sakura was five, a war broke through Kumoga and Konoha. Kumoga had dropped many bombs in Konoha. The bombs caused so many victims to die or go missing. One of those victims was Daisuke, Sakura's long lost cousin.

Sakura held up a picture of Daisuke, a young boy with sky blue eyes, tanned skin and blond spiky hair…

Sakura's grandpa had heart disease, his stress and depression from failing to find Daisuke was affecting his health and lifespan. All Sakura really wanted was to fulfill her grandpa's lifelong wish before he died. "I'm going to find you Daisuke…"

Sakura's grandpa went to sleep while she decided to take a walk outside.

But when she turned around, she saw the attacker from before. A boy with sky blue eyes, tanned skin, and blond hair…Daisuke?Naruto took out the money she had given him earlier, "I….uh….sorry." '_Why did they choose me for this job?! Why couldn't they have chosen Sasuke or someone?! _

He looked down the on the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I stole stuff from you last week, the day after that, yesterday, and today…"Sakura didn't say anything. She just stared at him with a shocked and surprised expression. _'Crap. She must be angry.' _Naruto thought, almost feeling guilty."I'll uh…go now…"

Before he could turn around and leave, Sakura had held tight on his shirt, "I…need your help!"

Thinking the girl would turn him to the police, Naruto struggled to free himself from her grip, "I'm sorry! I wont ever steal from you aga-"

"Please help me!" Sakura cried out, desperately.

Naruto stopped squirming, "Huh?" _My chance! My chance!_

"I'll pay you as much as want. I'll give you all the food you want…just…"

His eyebrows raised, "Yeah?" A grin spread on his face. _My manly skills are working! _

Sakura didn't know what she was saying, "Please…Pretend to be my cousin until my grandpa dies!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

* * *

_Yay! I finished the first chapter to my first story! I'm so happy but I'm also really pissed right now. I drank tea with an ugly and dead fly in it. EEWwww!_

_ But the tea still tasted great. ^_^ _

_I made Naruto say, "WHAT?!" too many times right? Heh. Oh well. This chapter is called 'What?!' right? _ _

_Sakura seems a little too nice, right? Well in the later chapters, she'll be her normal self. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


	2. Moving In With A Girl

I'm really busy so I'm just going to publish a story every month or every two or three weeks. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! ...Two people. Everyone in my class read it. NOT ANY SINGLE ONE OF YOU REVIEWED! ...Please review everyone. Here's chapter 2!

* * *

"What? Moving in already?" Sai asked, his eye brows raising.

Sasuke scowled, "That was pretty fast. I mean, to move in with a girl so fast. I'm not even that good."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Uh…well…yeah." '_Not exactly the way it was supposed to be though.'_

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." Sai smiled, "All you have to do is make her fall in love with you and you two can get married."

Sasuke nodded, "Just make sure you don't fall in love with HER."

Naruto smiled meakly, "...No problem."

~**~

Sakura giggled as she watched Naruto get slobbered in her grandpa's kisses and drowning in his tears. Naruto was the new Naruto, Daisuke. The plan was for Naruto to disguise himself as Daisuke and fulfill Sakura's grandpa's wish before he dies.

Naruto groaned, _'But this isn't going to be easy. Daisuke is supposed to be a very shy boy. How can someone like me be shy? Daisuke is also…girly although he's a guy. He used to plays with dolls and loved to put on make-up. He's even allergic to ramen…What the hell. That is the weirdest thing ever. Sakura told me that I would also have to say, 'Nya' at every friggin' sentence.'_

_Naruto was dressed in purple baggy pants and a really tight pink shirt. Now Naruto was being squished the life out of by grandpa, Takayo. The first time Naruto stepped in the room, the old man was asleep. He had like eight chins and his face was all wrinkled up like a pug face. Really, at first Naruto thought he wasn't breathing. As soon as he opened his eyelids, he had charged towards me… The strange thing is that Sakura noticed that the old man could suddenly walk again. He could now lift up his right arm. He was also really strong now. What happened to the broken leg? The sprained arm? The weak and frail old man that was here minutes ago. _

"_DAISUKE! ITS YOU!""Y-Y-Yes, grandpa!" Naruto squeaked in a high-pitched voice._

"_I haven't felt better in years! Daisuke, you've healed me! I've been looking forever for you! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!" _

_Sakura and Naruto stared at the old man with hanging jaws. The old man's voice seemed to be nothing but Blahs because they were just way too shocked. They looked at each other nervously. Its strange how a man can be healed from happiness. That's good at least. So that meant he would have a longer life. But Naruto would have to be Daisuke for a much longer, longer, longer time…_

_~**~_

_There were no ninja missions that week. Sakura was planning on making money. If Sakura is trying to do something… Naruto thought that he might as well help her. He could use it as an advantage of making her fall in love with him. Once Naruto agreed to help her with the job she applied for…but soon he regretted it. He and Sakura were going to baby-sit annoying and bratty five year olds. Damn it._

_Later, Naruto found himself being stared to death by little girls who kept talking about how he was ugly. "If you want to see something ugly, why don't they look in the mirror?!" _

_But then this hideous green haired girl came up to me and kept poking me. I ignored her but she just kept on poking. I suddenly snapped. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" _

_Sakura glared at me across the room. Naruto smiled nervously at her._

_The little girl stared up at me, "I want a bedtime story!"_

"_Its nine in the morning!"_

"_Tell me a f***ing bed time story!!! You f***ing hell of a retarded asshole!" _

_Naruto gulped, "Um…O-O-Okay…"_

"_Hurry and tell me a story before I kick you into deep, deep, deep shit!" _

"_Wait! Just let me thi-" _

"_Tell me one or I burn your genitals on fire." The green haired girl glared at me with purple squinty stared at the little girl in horror._

"_Or would you rather swim in shallow shit?!" The little girl snapped._

"_What?"_

"_TELL MY A ****ING STORY BEFORE I ****ING SCREAM, YOU BITCHY SON OF A ****ING *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*_

"_Fine! Fine! Fine!" Naruto sighed as I quickly made up a retarded story in my mind._

"…_Once upon a time, in the Land Hidden Deep Beneath the Sandy Waters, there lived a little… uh… squid. The squid's parents were both dead because a giant jellyfish ate them and placed their bones into that uh…expanding thing of their's, so she lived with her…um…evil grandma and her two daughters. The grandma, who was actually a giant sea slug-half sea horse, was very mean to the squid and forced her to do all the cooking and cleaning and washing, while the grandma's evil daughters plucked their eyebrows and ate ramen all day._

"_What a stupid intro to a fairy tale…" The little girl muttered, Naruto ignored her._

"_One day the prince who was a hideous puffer fish… (just like you) of the Land Beneath the Sandy Waters was going to have a party."_

"_What kind of party?" _

"_I don't know! One of those boring parties where you wear itchy clothing and talk to dull and uninteresting people (like you!) Anyway, everyone in the land of Sandy Waters was going there, and the squid wanted to go to, but her grandma wouldn't let her because she was a basta-(I peered over at Sakura)…I mean…she liked to see the little squid suffer. And the squid got very sad and sat in her seashell and became very emo._

"_Was she emo enough start shaving her legs?!"_

"_Uh…sure. Anyway, her aunts were getting themselves ready for the party. But luckily for the squid, her Yellow Fairy Sea Urchin heard her crying and decided to help her. Do you know what they found in the squid's garden?"_

"_A pumpkin?" suggested the girl…_

"_No. A pumpkin doesn't grow under water." Naruto slapped his forehead. Was this girl stupid?_

"_Was it mice?"_

"_No, a scarecrow. Mice don't live under water.:_

"_But then why did they have a scarecrow under water?" asked the girl._

"_Duh! To keep away the flying fish, of course."_

"_Oh…I get it." the girl nodded to herself…_

"_So, the Fairy Godmother would cast a spell over the scarecrow and make him come alive. And he was a very sexy scarecrow. He had spiky blond hair and wore an orange and blue jumpsuit with a swirly design in the back. Heh. So now the squid and the scarecrow could go to the party together, and everyone, even the grandma's daughters, were really jealous at the squid, because she was dancing with the hottest scarecrow ever. And the scarecrow danced all night with the squid, and at midnight he took her home to his field where they…uh…lived happily ever after… And had half scarecrow and half squid kids." _

_The little girl looked up at Naruto, "That…wasn't bad…It was actually pretty good for a shitty bastard like you."_

_Naruto sighed, this bratty kid was never going to change._

_I suddenly felt someone look at me from behind. I turned around to see Sakura, who was smiling at me. "That…was…not bad, idiot."_

_She had been listening. Soon, Naruto's face turned slightly red._

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


End file.
